The present invention relates generally to a packaging and cooling system, and particularly to a dense packaging and cooling system for use with a server or other processor-based device in which substantial heat is generated.
The design of a compact chassis for processor-based devices while retaining a variety of desired features has been challenging. This is particularly true in the server industry where space constraints and the utilization of rack mounted units has made it desirable to design servers with a low profile. A low profile server permits the stacking of a greater number of servers in a mounting rack.
However, as the height of such devices has decreased, a variety of desirable features, e.g. hot plug drives, additional full length PCI cards, combined floppy drives and CD drives, have been omitted due largely to cooling constraints. Even if the components can be densely packed within a low profile chassis, the heat generated has been difficult to remove. Conventional designs utilize a series of small, centrifugal fans, but the designs have been inadequate for sufficient heat removal.
It would be advantageous to have a dense packaging design with adequate cooling capability that could be utilized with processor-based devices, such as servers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a server is provided that is designed to facilitate cooling of internal components. The server includes a chassis divided into a first pressure zone and a second pressure zone. A first cooling fan is disposed to direct airflow through the first pressure zone. A second cooling fan is disposed to direct airflow through the second pressure zone. During operation of the fans, the first pressure zone is maintained at a higher pressure than the second pressure zone to provide sufficient airflow through densely packed, heat producing components without detrimentally affecting the airflow through the second pressure zone.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a processor-based device is designed to accommodate dense packaging of components. The design includes a chassis having a cooling zone. A cover is disposed over of the chassis to enclose the cooling zone. Additionally, a plurality of heat generating components are disposed in the cooling zone, and a fan is positioned to direct an airflow past the plurality of heat generating components. A baffle is oriented to prevent airflow from the cooling zone to other regions of the chassis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for creating greater cooling in a densely packed processor-based device. The method includes locating a plurality of heat producing components within a high pressure zone of a chassis. The method further includes separating the high pressure zone from a lower pressure zone of the chassis. An airflow is created at a pressure within the high pressure zone to maintain sufficient airflow past the plurality of components. This airflow is exhausted from the high pressure zone without detrimentally affecting the lower pressure zone.